


Are You Feeling Lucky, Punk?

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Feeling Lucky, Punk?

I hate working Friday nights. I mean come on, it's Friday. A girl should have a date, maybe two or three, not be stuck behind a cash register. Still, Joe asked nicely and he's really sweet sometimes. He has that kind of little boy smile that makes the girls get all squirmy. I'm kind of surprised Corey didn't throw herself at him instead of Rex, but I guess Rex is famous. Joe's a better musician though. Just ask Berko. He'd die if he could get Joe to play with his band ... our band. I probably would too, but more because he looks so hot when he's playing than because he's good. He's probably better in bed than Rex, too. With Rex, you were supposed to be so grateful he was letting you have sex with him that he didn't feel the need to bother looking out for your needs. Which isn't to say sex on the photocopier was a total loss, just I bet it would have been better with Joe. OK I'm blushing now, which I never do, but if Joe ever had any idea I was thinking about him like that he'd have a stroke or something.

I hate idiot customers, and this moron has been rattling on about some awful rock band for the last ten minutes. I think he might be chatting me up. Normally I'd have spotted that right away, but this moron is so bad at it, it's only just dawning on me. Backing off slightly, I politely suggest he come back tomorrow when Mark can help him, mentally apologising to Mark for inflicting this loser on him. That's when he totally loses it and grabs my arm.

"Hey," I say. "The Neanderthal act is totally unattractive. Jerk." He starts spouting off about how I'm a slut and I'll sleep with anything with a pulse, but I think I'm too good for him. I think he should lose points for the total contradiction there. He's really yelling, and I'm telling you anyone with breath that bad should not shout, and pushing me back against the counter. "Let me go!" I'm getting a little freaked now.

The store is empty, no one seems to be walking by and the guy is a lot bigger than me. Then suddenly I'm not alone. Joe grabs the guy's wrist near where he's holding me and squeezes until he lets go, swearing. Then he hits him, really hard, knocking the jerk to the floor. This isn't like how he grabs Lucas; this is real anger. He yanks him to his feet and almost throws him through the door. My arm hurts, but I can't stop smiling. I've never had someone defend me like that before, not to mention Joe beating someone up is really, really hot.

He takes my arm and runs his hand over it gently, before asking if I'm all right. I nod a little shakily, probably more from the way he's touching me than the jerk, but he doesn't know that and leads me into the back. He leaves me on the couch while he locks up, then insists on driving me home. He even walks me to the door and checks that I'll be all right before going back to his car. Watching him go with a smile, I know that even if he was only being Joe, I am going to have a whole new set of fantasies tonight about my hero.


End file.
